


If It's Quite All Right

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute Ending, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: A little game of truth or dare





	If It's Quite All Right

"Truth or dare?" 

Pidge tapped a finger against her chin. She had to know by now that Lance came up with the stupidest dares. His questions were pretty tame, unlike him.

"Truth," She responded, and Lance pouted.

"All right, y'all ready for dis? If you had a dick, who would you fuck anally on the ship first?" Lance asked, head cocked innocently. 

"Daddy Shiro!" Pidge chirped, and Keith watched as Shiro glared at both Lance and Pidge. Lance smiled sheepishly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, dawling." Lance said with a posh accent; Keith scoffed.

"I dare you to serenade Keith."

Lance stood and winked at him, before clearing his throat and cracking his knuckles.

"Gather 'round, kiddies!" He made eye contact with Keith before springing out into jazz hands. _" I need you baby, if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say, "OK." Oh pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay!"_

Keith smirked with a flush dusting his cheeks. He should've known that Lance would sing a love ballad.

"What a wonderful performance," Keith drawled. Lance had purposely sung off-key to make it more amusing. "Hunk, you can ask me."

"Are you sure?" Hunk asked, eyebrow raised. His eyes flickered between him and Lance. When Keith nodded, he shrugged. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Lance, or vice versa."

Lance paused, then laughed loudly, completely aware of Keith's burning face. "I don't mind," He turned his torso towards Keith with a grin, crossing his legs.

"No, Lance," Keith said sternly. He froze in place when Lance grabbed the sides of his face tenderly.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Lance smiled, the look goofy. "So, yeah. Relax, close your eyes, and enjoy the ride."

Keith nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "For ten seconds!" Pidge called.

There was hot breath that smelled of honey suckle before a supple pressure was felt against his lips. It was subtle first, then harder, becoming passionate quickly. Lance's lips began to move and Keith couldn't help himself, sighing softly into the kiss as he moved with him. 

"And, time!" Shiro clapped. Lance pulled away slightly. "That was thirty seconds, not ten."

"You can take your hands out of my hair, Keith," Lance purred with a smirk. Keith quickly pulled his hands away and Lance let go. "Why are you still embarrassed by this?"

"I don't know..." Keith trailed off.

"One year, Keith."

"A year and three months."

Lance slung his arm around his boyfriend and smacked a wet kiss on his cheek. "You love seeing him all flustered, don't you?"

Hunk shrugged, "What can I say? You two are adorable."

Keith swallowed heavily. "Truth or dare, Lance?"

"Aw, why again?" He blew a raspberry. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me again."

"Gladly."


End file.
